


Weird Habits

by adamsadvocate



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Modern AU, Nothing Sexual, Weird habits, like what a child does, literally like the last few lines, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsadvocate/pseuds/adamsadvocate
Summary: Ben has a habit that he hasn't been able to break since he was a child. It's even caused him to lose his former girlfriends. But will Rey be able to accept his strange habbit?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Weird Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in nearly 10 years, so I really don't know how good it is. Enjoy.

When Ben was 2 Leia did what any mother would do when her toddler was a thumb sucker, she tried to break him of it. Around age 4 she was assured multiple times from his pediatrician that he would eventually grow out of it. 

"Do you think we should send Ben to see a therapist?" Han asked, one night as they were getting ready for bed. 

"Why?" Leia said, turning around to look at her husband. 

"Because the boy is 15, and is still sucking his thumb."

"Only when he's nervous."

"He's fortunate that the kids at school haven't caught wind of it yet. He has a hard enough time fitting in as it is, let alone he does something a 2 year old does."

Leia sighed knowing he was right. They had Ben seeing a therapist within a week. Between ages 15 to 28, Ben had a total of 5 girlfriends, all of them breaking it off when they found out about his strange habit. 

He met Rey one month before his 29th birthday. She was the newest barista at the local cafe he went to daily. 

"I think the two of you will be good for each other." The cafe owner Maz said, before disappearing. 

Rey and Ben hit it off easy, and within a week of meeting Ben was smitten. 

About 2 weeks later, Ben sat in the parking lot waiting for the cafe to empty out. As the last car pulls out, he pulls his thumb out of his mouth and can almost see his dad rolling his eyes at him. It's not like he hasn't tried to break the habit, he has been trying to since he figured out it was not normal. It's not as bad as it was when he was little, tending to only do it now when nervous or extremely tired. 

Entering the cafe Ben was greeted by Rey's bright smile. "Hey Ben. Wanting your usual?"

"Y-yes." Ben said, cringing. Not only is he the weirdo that still sucks his thumb, he is apparently developing a stutter. 

"You okay?"

"S-sure am." He said, giving her a tight smile. 

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drink." Rey said, giving him a weird look as she walked away. Ben nearly face palmed as much of a dork he's being right now. 

When she came back a few minutes later he was feeling a little better. "Hey Rey, I was kind of wondering if you want to go out sometime...With me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Rey says, with a smile.

"She gets off Friday at 4. She likes white daisies." Maz's voice says, coming out of nowhere. 

"Maz." Rey whines. 

"And if you don't treat her like a gentleman, Solo, your mother will be hearing about it. You hear me." The shorter woman said, thrusting her pointer finger in what he expected to be in his face. 

"Yes, ma'am. I guess I'll be seeing you Friday then. Bye Rey."

"See you, ben." He hears Rey say as he quite literally floats back out to his car. Now one can hope she's not turned off by a thumb sucker?

Dinner Friday couldn't have gone any better, and even after they both finished eating neither wanted the night to end. 

"Stroll through the park?" Ben asked, as they made their way outside the restaurant. 

"Sure." The two walked and talked for what felt like hours talking about their childhood to which celebrities they wanted to marry. Rey started talking about her obsession with peanut butter and pickle sandwiches, causing Ben to make a face. 

"What? We all have something weird we do." Rey said with a laugh. "You okay?" Noticing Ben's face paling. 

"I do have something that's classified as weird and it's the reason all my former girlfriends broke up with me." He mumbled. 

"What is it? It can't be that bad."

"I-I occasionally still suck my thumb. I have since I was a baby, and my parents did everything to break the habit but never could. It's gotten better over the years but still happens when I'm nervous or extremely tired. And by the look on your face I shouldn't have even said anything." Ben said, turning on his heel to leave. 

"Ben wait." Rey said, grabbing his hand to turn him back towards her. "Yes, it's a little weird, but I like you for you and not for your weird habits. So…" her word dying off as Ben surged forward kissing her.

"Come home with me?" He asked, before leaning in to steal another kiss. All she could do was shake her head. 

Rey meant what she told Ben about not caring about his thumb sucking, but that still didn't mean it didn't shock her when she finally witnessed it. It happened nearly 3 weeks after they officially had started dating. They both decided to stay in to catch a movie on Netflix. Rey was on her way back to the living room after a quick potty break when she saw it. 

Yes, seeing a 29 year old sucking his thumb was weird, but he looked so relaxed. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, eyes still on the screen and his left thumb in his mouth, he probably didn't even notice he was doing it. Fully entering the room, Ben gave her a smile with his thumb in his mouth making him look a lot younger than what he was. 

It was getting late, and Ben said it happened when he was tired. Sitting down next to him, Rey pulled him down to have his head laying in her lap as they finished the movie. She felt him sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

One thing about Ben's thumb sucking she can always tell when he's stressed. Hard day at work. The day before having her officially meet his parents. The whole week before he proposed, Ben barely kept his thumb out of his mouth when he was home. Rey totally thought something was wrong at that time. 

"Look here."the tech said, turning the screen that their sonogram was currently on. "Little boy, has his thumb in his mouth."

Rey let out a laugh at the picture. "Must run in the family." She said, as Ben hid his face with his hands. 

  
  



End file.
